parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret of NIMH (Fiction Action Style)
The Secret of NIMH (Fiction Action Style) is Fiction Action Style 's second Movie Spoof and Fiction Action Style of "The Secret of NIMH". It appear on YouTube on September 24, 2014. Cast: * Mrs. Brisby - Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Jeremy - Draco (Dragonheart) * Nicodemus - Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * Mr. Ages - Gimli (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * Auntie Shrew - '' * ''The Great Owl - Falkor (The Neverending Story) * Justin - Prince Caspian (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Jenner - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Sullivan - Boromir (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * Teresa Brisby - Herminie Granger (Harry Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone) * Martin Brisby - Ronald Weasley (Harry Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone) * Cynthia Brisby - Hannah Pearson (Aliens in the Attic) * Timmy Brisby - Art Pearson (Aliens in the Attic) * Paul Fitzgibbons - Zeus (Jason and the Argonauts) * Beth Fitzgibbons - Hera (Jason and the Argonauts) * Billy Fitzgibbons - Harry Potter * Dragon the Cat - Gmork (The Neverending Story) * Brutus - '' * ''Jonathan Brisby - Prince William (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Miss Right - Saphira (Eragon) * Rats of NIMH and Animal Residents - Various Humans Scenes: * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 2 - Snow White Visits Gimli/Asking For Medicine * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 3 - Snow White Meets Draco/Gmork Attacks * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 4 - Aquaintance/'s Potential * The Secret of NIMH(Live Action Style) Part 5 - Auntie ???/"Flying Dreams" * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 6 - Moving Day * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great Sweetums * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 8 - Helpful Draco * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 9 - Exploration/ Chases Snow White Away * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 10 - Meet Prince Caspian/The Great Council Meeting * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 11 - Draco Gets All Tied Up * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 12 - Gandalf/The Story of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 13 - The ???/King Miraz's Plan * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 14 - The Plan/Snow White Volunteers * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 15 - Draco's Mission * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 16 - Drugging Gmork/Captured * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Snow White's House * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 18 - Snow White's Escape/King Miraz Takes Over * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 19 - Prince Caspian Vs. King Miraz * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 20 - The House Sinks/The ???'s Power * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 21 - New Power/Draco Finds Saphira * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Game Used: * Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) *''Dragonheart (1996)'' *''Eragon (2006)'' * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe (2005) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) * Harry Potter and the Soseror's Stone (2001) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) * The Neverending Story (1984) * Jason and the Argonauts (1963) Voices: * Elizabeth Hartman * Dom DeLuise * DerekJacobi * Arthur Malet * Hermione Baddeley * Shannen Doherty * Wil Wheaton * Jodi Hicks * Ian Fried * John Carradine * Peter Strauss * Paul Shenar * Tom Hatten * Lucille Bliss * Aldo Ray * Norbert Auerbach * Dick Kleiner * Charles Champlin * Edie McClurg * Joshua Lawrence * Paige O'Hara * Zachary Levi * Bobby Driscoll * Blayne Weaver * Chris Steele * Hans Conried * Corey Burton * Rex Everhart * Robby Benson * June Foray * Kathryn Beaumont * Paul Collins * Daveigh Chase * Tommy Luske * Christopher McDonald * John Mahoney * Kristen Dunst * Verna Felton * Jack Albertson * Scott Weinger * Susan Sheridan * Phil Fondacaro * Sally Cahill * Jodi Benson * Jeff Bennett * Billy Connolly * Joe Baker Category:Fiction Action Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof